The Storm Arrives
by sophie19114
Summary: Lucy always thought that Erza, Mystogan, and Laxus were the three most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail, but boy was she wrong. Storm, Fairy Tail's strongest wizard, who is also the master's granddaughter, returns, but not just to visit. An ancient evil is stirring, and without the help of her friends the world as they know it could end. Will they save everyone or will all be lost?


Lucy quietly kept to herself at the bar as she watched Mirajane prance around gracefully as she restocked the shelves. The day had just started, and Lucy was already bored out of her mind; it was written across her face. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Mirajane squeaked.

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing is really wrong, it's just that nothing exciting has happened in a while, and it's kind of boring around here now," she heaved a sigh.

"Hm," Mirajane shrugged. "I'm sure things will pick up soon, especially with Grey and Natsu arguing all the time."

As if on cue the two began to argue. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I need to pay my rent soon, and there hasn't been any good paying jobs. I'm gunna get kicked out," she groaned, and put her head down on the bar.

Suddenly, Levy rushed in, and began to run over to Lucy and Mirajane. "Hey guys, did you hear? Storm just got into town!" she rushed out.

Lucy tilted her head to the side to show her confusion, she then looked over to Mirajane for some clarification. "Oh, how wonderful! She hasn't been back in the longest time!" she smiled.

"Wait," Lucy said. "Who's Storm?"

"Storm is probably the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail, she's not around a whole lot though," Levy stated.

Lucy's gaze went back and forth between Levy and Mirajane. "But I though Erza, Mystogan, and Laxus, well before he was expelled, were the most powerful in the guild."

Mira shook her head. "Storm's power surpasses all three of them. We don't refer to her as the strongest because of her lack of attendance around the guild, but she is no doubt the strongest wizard we have. It's bothered Erza ever since they were children."

"Whoa," Lucy chimed in. "Storm grew up here? So does that mean she grew up with Grey and Natsu too? They've never mentioned her."

Levy nodded. "Of course she grew up here, she is the master's granddaughter after all."

Lucy's eyes grew wide with astonishment. "So she's Laxus's sister?"

"Yep," Levy said nonchalantly. "She's on her way here as we speak. It's kind of nerve racking though, since we haven't seen her in so long."

"Well how long has it been?" Lucy asked.

Levy thought for a moment, and then made a face as if a sudden light bulb popped on in her head. "About two years now, I think."

Lucy couldn't wrap her mind around all this new information. "That's an awfully long time."

"Yeah," Mira entered the conversation once more. "We're used to it though, she's never around for very long."

Lucy simply nodded and began to wonder what kind of person Storm was. "So, what kind of magic does she use?"

Levy's face lit up. "See, that's the cool part about Storm. Storm is the only magic user in history to be able to practice and use every elemental magic there is. She also has the special ability to conjure up a storm, hence her nickname."

"Whoa," Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could someone so powerful belong to the same guild as she did, and not even know about her?

As Levy filled Lucy in about Storm the whole guild hall began to buzz with the news of Storms arrival; it was the most excitement they've heard of in weeks. "I can't wait to see her," Elfman stated. "She's always down for a great arm wrestling match."

Lucy listened in to everyone's conversations about her arrival, and from what she heard Storm sounded like a cool person, she was still nervous though. From what Levy had told her she had a massive amount of power. Lucy stared into space, thinking about everything when suddenly the giant wooden doors to the guild hall flew open.

In the doorway stood a hooded figure. Lucy stared in a shocked silence as the cloaked person swaggered in. Nothing was visible, except for her long, curly blond hair that spiraled down to her waist. The click of her heels echoed through the hall, making Lucy feel a bit uneasy. Everyone whispered to one another as she turned a corner, and began to walk over to where Lucy and Mirajane were sitting.

Once she was about a foot away from them she stopped, and slowly threw her jet black hood back to reveal her face. Lucy sucked in a quick breath of air. "Wow, she's gorgeous!" she thought.

Lucy looked her over. Her long curly hair was so blond that it was almost white; Lucy was jealous. She then looked up into her eyes, they were a stormy grey, as if someone managed to bottle up a storm, and pour them into her eyes. Her skin was flawless and sun kissed, something Lucy could never pull off.

"Hello Mirajane," her high pitched voice said. "It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

Mira smiled sweetly. "It certainly has. Oh, Storm I want you to meet one of our newest additions to the Fairy Tail family," she turned to Lucy. "Storm, this is Lucy."

Lucy's stomach felt like rogue butterflies had somehow made their way into it, and were running amuck. "Hello Lucy," she greeted politely. "My name is Laila, but you can call me Storm."

AN: Hey guys, so I got this idea one night before I fell asleep, and I thought would put it into writing, so I did! Basically, Storm is my character in the Fairy Tail world. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope that you review and tell me what you think!


End file.
